


Camping

by TheGrimLlama



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca has always hated camping.  Unfortunately for her, Chloe seems to love it, nearly as much as she loves over sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Scout, you little turd... Here it is... I couldn't bring myself to write anymore than this... I mean, I could totally be bribed to write another chapter...

Beca hated camping.

 

She hated it more than she hated Jesse’s stupid movie nights, but Chloe seemed to think that a Bella Bonding Bunk-out was a great way to help Beca get over her break-up, even though said break-up was completely mutual and amicable.

So here she was, sharing a double tent with her best friend, who had also conveniently decided that they’d be warmer sharing a bag as well. Not that Beca minded, she and Chloe had shared beds regularly in college, and even now, four months out, they still rarely slept alone in their two-bedroom flat.    

Tonight though, after spending the evening curled up next to the campfire, Beca was hesitant.

There was something thick in the air.  Something that had nothing to the smoky smell that clung and mingled beautifully with the floral scent of Chloe’s shampoo as she re-entered the tent. 

  “Move over, I’m freezing,” she said, quickly zipping the tent and nudging Beca with her foot.  Beca looked up, grinning at Chloe, who was crouched over, trying to sneak into the sleeping bag.

  “I told you that it was too cold for camping.  Did you listen?”

  “Becs please!”

Maybe it was the pitiful whiny undertone, maybe it was the adorable pout that was enhance by the low lantern light, Beca was a sucker for that face.  Chloe knew it. 

Beca shuffled across, letting Chloe climb into the bag.  Chloe gravitated towards Beca, as she usually did.  This normally wouldn’t be a problem for Beca, but the second Chloe’s hand slipped around her waist, Beca jumped, trying to escape her cold fingers.

  “Dude, your hands are like ice!”

Chloe chuckled, slipping her fingers further under Beca’s sweater, making it impossible to wriggle away.  “But you’re so warm…”

Beca tried to shrug Chloe’s chin off her neck, suddenly aware that, yes, her body temperature had elevated slightly.  And yes, it probably had something to do with the fact that Chloe had removed her sweatpants before into the bag.  She needed to take her mind off that little piece of information.  Chloe Beale in boy shorts and a sweater were one of Beca’s weaknesses.  She’d use the word fantasy but that would involve actually acknowledging that she did in fact have a major crush on her friend.  And Beca didn’t do crushes.  Especially not friend crushes.  “What are you? Half frog?”

   “Be nice and warm me up,” Chloe giggled, her feet were just as cold as her hands.

Beca groaned slightly, “Chloe, please…”

She could feel giggling behind her, “You sound like you’re enjoying this.”

Of course she was enjoying it.  She had a hot redhead draped over her.  “Chloe.  For real?  You know how I feel about the cold….” Whatever Beca had been planning to say had been cut off by and undignified squeak as Chloe’s fingers hit her rib cage.  “Okay, keep those ice cubes to yourself… Whose idea was this anyway?”

Chloe’s face was still pressed into Beca’s, making it hard for Beca to concentrate on anything other than the soft puffs of breath tickling her ear, “It was mine.  As if you’d even consider coming camping under your own steam.  We are here for a reason.”

Beca’s heart stuttered, there was a curious lilt to Chloe’s voice that made her want nothing more than to pin her to the sleeping bag.  _Keep it in your pants, Mitchell,_ she thought, tilting her head enough to see the playful gleam in Chloe’s eyes.  “What’s your reason?  Because all I was told was that you wanted to go camping and all of the other girls were working… And there was something about cheering me up in there too…”

  “Beca, you have been single for four months and not once have you even considered bringing someone home.   Are you okay?  Emotionally, I mean?”

Beca chuckled, realising that she’d never actually filled Chloe in on the whole break-up, other than saying that she and Jesse were still good friends.  It was one thing to tell your roommate that you’d broken up with your long term boyfriend, it was another thing completely, to give her the full reasoning behind it.  Especially when a lot of it was because you were crushing _(it wasn’t a crush)_ on her.  “Chlo, I’m fine.  Chill out okay.  Need I remind you that, you have been single for longer than that and have also not brought anyone home.  Anything you want to tell me, Beale?”

It was a joke.  At least it was meant to try and take Beca’s mind off the fact that Chloe’s icy fingers had jolted a little, still trailing up and down her ribs. 

  “I still talk to Jesse too, you know…”

Beca rolled onto her back, nudging Chloe, “If you brought me out here to tell me that you’re fucking Jesse, I’m gonna be totally devastated dude…”

Chloe chuckled, “Jesse is a little too masculine for my taste, thanks Bec.”

Beca’s eyes widened, that was the first time Chloe had ever hinted towards her being anything other than straight.  “You’re telling me this now?”

  “What better time than the present?  Also Jesse said it might ease you into giving up whatever little secret about the break-up that you’ve been guarding very carefully.” 

Beca sat up, “You came out to Jesse before you did me?”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, Beca’s face flushed, “You know what I mean Beale.  Don’t be an ass.”

  “You love my ass…” 

Beca felt a growl bubble up her throat as she attempted to hide the hurt on her face.

  “Can you stop?  We are having a serious conversation here… Why Jesse? Have I ever made you feel uncomfortable about yourself?”

  “God…  Beca. Stop.  That wasn’t it at all... I just figured it’d be awkward timing.”

Beca searched Chloe’s face, noticing the open apology, “Awkward timing?”

  “It’s just… You were so chill about the whole break up.  You were with Jesse for three years and then out of the blue you say, “ _Oh, by the way Chlo, Jesse and I broke up last week.  We’re cool.”_   So I thought, Beca’s hurting which is why she’s being so guarded, what the hell did Jesse do to her?  It wasn’t until I turned up at his studio, ready for a fight, that I found out that YOU were the one who initiated the breakup and HE was the one hurting.  Clearly he’s not anymore, with the whole Aubrey thing…”

The crickets outside the tent were chirping loudly as Chloe smirked back at Beca, “Jesse and She-Demon?  That’s a thing?”

  “It’s been a thing for nearly two months.  Aubrey wanted to _“Spare what little feelings you may have left.”_ ”

Beca bit her lip, it was strange hearing that Jesse was in a relationship, but she was happy for him.  And It helped that she certainly encouraged him to make the first move.  She laughed, “You know I planted that idea in his head right?”

  “He did say that, yes.  But we are off topic.  I gave you my secret…”

Beca froze, she was hoping that Chloe would leave it.  She should have known that that wasn’t ever going to happen, “And I’m totally cool having a gay best friend…”

  “Oh, honey I’m not gay… I mean, yeah, I prefer women to men, but if I met the right guy, who knows.  But at the moment I kinda have a thing for this girl and she’s…  
  “Oh my god this is confusing! Chloe.  Straight talk.”  There was that bloody smirk again.  “Okay, I’m not doing well with the words thing tonight.  But can you blame me?”

  “You do have a hot red head draped over you…”

  “Exactly, which brings me to yet another point…  Your ice cold fingers are getting closer to my boobs and I’m gonna be completely honest right now and say that it is kind of turning me on.”

Beca dropped her head to the pillow, hating that she had a habit of word vomiting.  Chloe furrowed her brow and her hand stilled, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come out that way, I know you said there was some…”

Chloe cut her rambling off, “Becs… I was talking about you.  This is why I brought you out here.  Jesse said that you’d be more comfortable talking about it away from home, where you can’t run off.  I just wasn’t…”

Beca peeled her fingers away from her face, Chloe clearly was thrown for a loop.  “Chlo?  You know what?”

Chloe’s fingers were slowly sneaking out of Beca’s tank.  “What?”

Beca steeled herself and threaded a hand into Chloe’s hair, “You really need to learn when to shut up.”

Usually Chloe was the impulsive one, she was the one that would wake Beca up before 5am so they could have a picnic at sunrise.  She was the one who would grab Beca’s hand and start dancing in the market whenever titanium played across the speakers. 

But tonight? It was Beca who took the reins. 

Chloe was not surprised at Beca’s forwardness.  She’d always imagined that she’d have a dominant streak somewhere.  It was certainly making itself known now though, especially with Beca’s mouth leaving soft, needy kisses across her jaw.

Chloe flushed as her hips jerked upwards involuntarily, when Beca reached her pulse point.  Her gasp was swallowed by the sound of the cheap nylon sleeping bag as Beca slipped her knee In between Chloe’s legs.  

There was a slight scuffle, any mood that may have been set in the last few minutes was waylaid, when Beca misplaced her other knee, slipping on the fabric of the bag and dropping her heavily onto Chloe. 

  “Well, that was unbelievably sexy Becs,” Chloe groaned, rubbing her shoulder, where Beca’s chin had landed.  Beca rolled onto her side, clutching at her knee.

  “Thank you.  But I now have friction burn on my knee…”  Beca glared up at Chloe, her body shaking from the silent laughter wracking Chloe’s frame, “See, this is why friends can’t have sex…”

  “Because it ends up awkward as fuck?”

Beca rolled her eyes and poked Chloe’s stomach, resulting in a fresh wave of laughter.  “Because it was bound to end up in an injury of some sort.  Porn is a lie, Chloe.”

  “You’ve been watching…”  
  “I never said that, I meant as a general rule,” Beca spluttered.  

  “Watching porn is completely healthy, Beca.  It’s okay to enjoy it,” Chloe teased. 

Beca covered her face with her hands, feeling slightly overwhelmed.  “Dude.”

  “Dude…  Relax.  It is just me,” Chloe laughed, pulling Beca’s hands down. 

Beca groaned, peeking through her fingers, “Why am I so awkward?”

  “It’s all part of your charm.  Is your knee okay?”

  “I mean… You could totally make it better… Just putting that out there…” 


End file.
